narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Matatabi
, more commonly known as the , is one of the nine tailed beasts. It was last sealed within Yugito Nii of Kumogakure. Background Matatabi and the tailed beasts first came into being in the waning days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who used his Creation of All Things ability to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine separate bodies and giving each a name. Some time after being created, the Sage explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is.Chapter 467, pages 15-16Chapter 572, pages 10-11 After Hagoromo's death, the tailed beasts drifted apart, apparently due to Kurama's belief that their number of tails was an indication of their strength.Chapter 567, page 10 Like Shukaku, many people believed that Matatabi was once a human that turned into a . Matatabi eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure and was sealed within Yugito Nii when she was two years old. She was placed into a detestable training program in order to learn to control Matatabi's power.Third Databook, page 127 In the anime, Yugito agreed to have Nekobaa collect Matatabi's paw print for the Paw Encyclopaedia.Naruto: Shippūden episode 189 In a cavern behind the Falls of Truth, where jinchūriki learn to control their tailed beasts' power, there are wall murals of Matatabi and Gyūki, which indicates how long they were associated with the Land of Lightning.Chapter 495, pages 16-17Chapter 496, page 2 Personality Compared to most of the tailed beasts, Matatabi has shown to be respectful and polite towards others, speaking in a formal manner using when referring to itself and using honourifics when addressing Naruto while introducing itself to the young shinobi. Appearance Matatabi is a bakeneko that is completely engulfed in blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils. When forced to transform by Tobi, Matatabi increased in size compared to when Yugito unleashed it.Chapter 570, page 8 During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life, Matatabi was a young flaming kitten much smaller than its present-day self, but was still much larger than the Sage. Abilities As a tailed beast, Matatabi possesses an enormous supply of chakra that it can transfer to others and can create the Tailed Beast Ball. Like its appearance suggest, Matatabi can use Fire Release, which it can lend to its jinchūriki.Chapter 688, page 8 Matatabi also has flexible muscles, which grant it great speed despite its large size. With its paws, Matatabi could crush an opponent with its raw strength as well as sending a foe flying with one swipe of its claw.Chapter 658, pages 5-6 When combined with the other tailed beasts' tails, it could shatter and completely obliterate a senjutsu-enhanced complete Susanoo.Chapter 658, page 13 Part II Akatsuki Suppression Mission Soon after her introduction, Yugito was captured by two Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, although it is unknown who was specifically assigned to capture her. Despite luring her two pursuers into a closed space, sealing the exits, and transforming herself into the Two-Tails, Yugito was overpowered and rendered unconscious by the two Akatsuki members. Zetsu later arrived to take her off their hands. After three days of the Akatsuki extracting the Two-Tails into the statue from Yugito and getting sealed, its jinchūriki died afterwards as a result of having her tailed beast extracted. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax After Son Gokū is resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Tobi, who is intent on going all-out from this point on, forces Yugito to fully transform into the Two-Tails.Chapter 570, pages 8-9 Preparing to attack the shinobi, Matatabi along with the other four beasts creates Tailed Beast Balls. These attacks, however, are deflected by Naruto and they are rebuffed by a now fully-transformed Naruto. Wasting no time in their attacks, Matatabi attempts to attack while Kurama is incapacitated by Saiken, but instead has Saiken slammed into it with such force that it is sent flying. With this, the opposing beasts prepare a collaborative Tailed Beast Ball which is met by one from Naruto and Kurama. As Naruto enters a deeper level of Kurama's consciousness, he meets the remaining five tailed beasts and their jinchūriki. Summoning Naruto before it, it tells the young man that it intended to keep the promise it made to Son Gokū. As it tells Naruto to stretch out his hand, the giant cat introduces itself. Later, as the beast is freed from the chakra receiver, it affirms Kurama's belief that Naruto was the person the Sage of the Six Paths had spoken about so long ago before being resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Matatabi appeared alongside the other tailed beasts with the exception of Gyūki and Shukaku when the Ten-Tails looked down at Naruto. The image of the tailed beasts, along with a silhouette of the Sage of the Six Paths, drove the Ten-Tails to a fit as it evolved further. Later, Naruto, with the help of the remaining Allied Shinobi Forces, manages to free Matatabi by pulling its chakra out of Obito's body, alongside that of the other tailed beasts. When B explained his tardiness being due to moving others to safety, Matatabi assured him that they'd end Madara. As Naruto in Tailed Beast Mode pinned Madara down with a tail, Matatabi and the other tailed beasts joined in and did the same to increase the damage, but the Uchiha survived their attacks and retreated to a safe distance. After he received his own right Rinnegan eye from a White Zetsu clone, Madara quickly summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path from Obito's body, and used the Rinnegan to repel the tailed beasts. With the tailed beasts stunned, Madara then proceeded to chain them up and prepared to seal them back into the statue. Ultimately, Matatabi, along with the other tailed beasts, are all resealed within the Demonic Statue. Later, the chakra Matatabi transferred to Naruto earlier manifested within Naruto's subconscious along with the other tailed beasts to speak with the young ninja and the spirit of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. There, they voiced their shared belief that Naruto is the child of prophecy. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes When Naruto asked for help against Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Matatabi willingly gave him its power in order to defeat her. Ultimately, Kaguya was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha and sealed using the Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei technique. The tailed beasts are all ejected from the statue and then they were all summoned back to the real world by Hagoromo and the previous Kage. After the past Kage return to the afterlife, plans for the future were discussed, to which the tailed beasts expressed their joy at finally being free. Sasuke, however, made his own intentions known: removing as many people as possible who could get in the way of his plans of leading the world through a revolution to do away with current shinobi systems, including killing all the current Kage and tailed beasts. Just as Sasuke swiftly subdued the tailed beasts with his Rinnegan and sealed them within his Chibaku Tensei, Naruto reassured the tailed beasts that he would save them once again. After the battle when Sasuke declared Naruto the victor, the two dispelled the Infinite Tsukuyomi and Sasuke released Matatabi along with the other tailed beasts from their prisons. In Other Media Video Games Although Matatabi itself is not playable, Yugito takes on its form as her awakening in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Matatabi also appears as a boss in Naruto Shippūden: Ninja Destiny 3 and Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive, though in the latter, only the false copy of Matatabi appears. Trivia * literally means 'travel again', which is probably an adaptation to not only the , but also the Japanese name for silver vine, a plant noted for having an effect on cats much like that of catnip. * A is a popular animal yōkai in Japanese folklore, and is known for its abilities to speak the human language and shape-shift. It was also believed that when a bakeneko reaches a certain age, it grows larger and its tail splits in two, becoming a . These yōkai were said to have gained the powers of necromancy, and had been associated with strange fires and other unexplainable occurrences. This may be related to Matatabi's nickname and its fire-breathing abilities. References de:Nibi es:Matatabi he:החתול בעל שני הזנבות id:Matatabi ru:Мататаби lt:Matatabi